muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosita
, Abby Cadabby, and Rosita.]] .]] teaches Rosita how to be a bellhop in Episode 3466.]] sings a song to Rosita.]] .]] .]] .]] captain with Abby and Elmo in Episode 4621.]] '''Rosita' is a turquoise, bilingual monster who first appeared on Sesame Street in 1991 in Episode 2888 (Season 23). Hailing from Mexico, her full name is Rosita, la Monstrua de las Cuevas (Rosita, the Monster of the Caves). She is five years old,Season 46 press kit and celebrates her birthday on December 7. She is the second bilingual Muppet to recur on the show (after Osvaldo the Grouch), speaking both English and Spanish. She is good friends with Zoe, Elmo, Telly Monster, and Abby Cadabby. __TOC__ Rosita has often presented the Spanish Word of the Day, and features frequently playing her guitar. She's very good with history, as well as geography."Tough Pigs Live From Sesame Street: Abby Cadabby & Rosita" June 2, 2011 Rosita has an extended family which includes an abuela and other relatives. Her dad, Ricardo, served in the military and is in a wheelchair due to injuries related to his service. He made his debut with Rosita's mom, Rosa, in the 2007 resource video, Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes. Development The idea of a bilingual Muppet character for the show was conceived as early as 1990 by Jim Henson, who allowed Carmen Osbahr to pick what type of character it would be. A monster was ultimately chosen, fearing an indigenous animal might be viewed as politically incorrect. After Henson's passing, Osbahr met with some of the show's creative team to finally develop the character as she became.Below the Frame, season two, episode two Rosita was named after one of Carmen Osbahr's best friends in Mexico, and was originally conceived as "a young girl monster proud of her heritage who encounters problems learning English."Apodaca, Rose, "Sesame Street's Newest Resident Is Furry, Affectionate and Latina", Los Angeles Times, January 28, 1993. Sonia Manzano devised the character's surname "the Monster of the Caves."Sonia Manzano interview, video interview for the Archive of American Television, conducted on July 15, 2004. Wings Rosita originally had wings attached to her arms, akin to those of another cave-dwelling creature, the fruit bat.Borgenicht, David. Sesame Street Unpaved, 1998. Members of Rosita's Family have exhibited the ability to fly, as seen in Episode 3341 where Rosita practices some flying of her own, but has trouble with making landings. In 2017, performer Carmen Osbahr explained that "She couldn't fly but she was able to glide like a flying squirrel. But mainly the big arms with wings were designed because she used to give very big hugs and to play the guitar."Muppet Wiki on Facebook August 29, 2017 Her designer Ed Christie went into detail on the puppet's construction in the same social media post: Beginning with Season 35, Rosita was rebuilt and no longer had wings. Years later, Osbahr revealed that the decision to remove Rosita's wings had never been communicated with her: In a 2011 interview with ToughPigs.com, Rosita offers an explanation for the loss of her wings: she claims that her family flew from their cave (near Snuffy's) during a storm, like a flying squirrel, and she lost her wings. Notes * In Episode 3832, Rosita says that Prairie Dawn is her best friend, but in Episode 3886, she looks for a best friend and eventually settles for Herry Monster. During the 1980s (and as listed in their profiles in The Sesame Street Treasury volumes 6 and 9), it was Herry and Prairie who were often paired as best friends. * Years before Rosita first arrived, Big Bird made friends with a chicken named Rosita on his trip to New Mexico. * As of 2000, Sesame Workshop's digital video database was named after the character.TVBroadcast.com "Preserving The Value Of Sesame Street" by Debra Kaufman Filmography * Sesame Street (1991 - present) * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration * Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years * Sesame Street Stays Up Late * Stars and Street Forever * Don't Forget to Watch the Movie * Lead Away! * Fiesta! * Elmocize * Quiet Time * Elmo Says BOO! * Elmo Saves Christmas * Elmopalooza * A is for Asthma * A Brief History of Motion Pictures * CinderElmo * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Kids' Favorite Songs 2 * Music Works Wonders * Bert & Ernie's Word Play * The Street We Live On * What's the Name of That Song? * Happy, Healthy, Ready for School! * The Get Healthy Now Show * Let's Get Ready! * Abby in Wonderland * Elmo's Christmas Countdown * Being Green * Elmo Loves You * Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes * Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments * Coming Home * When Families Grieve * Math Is Everywhere * Food for Thought * Growing Hope Against Hunger * Little Children, Big Challenges: Divorce * Little Children, Big Challenges: Incarceration * Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas * The Magical Wand Chase * Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Book appearances * We're Different, We're the Same (1992) * Big Bird Meets the Orchestra (1993) * Around the Corner on Sesame Street (1994) * Bright and Early with Elmo (1994) * Rosita's Block Party (1994) * Rosita's Calico Cat (1994) * Rosita's New Friends (1994) * My Name Is Rosita (1995) * Rosita's Surprise (1995) * Sesame Street Stays Up Late (1995) * Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book (1996) * Christmas Songs (1997) * Elmo's Christmas Colors (1997) * Pumpkin Patch Party (1997) * Baby Party (1998) * It's Not Easy Being Big! (1998) * Clap Your Hands! (2002) * Look and Find Elmo (2002) * Listen to Your Fish (2003) * Brought to You by... Sesame Street! (2004) * Elmo's World: Sports! (2004) * Fun with Friends (2004) * Animal Alphabet (2005) * Boo! (2005) * Be a Friend (2006) * Let's Compare Sizes (2006) * S is for School! (2006) * Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time (2007) * Big Bigger Biggest (2007) * Counting All Around (2007) * Elmo & Friends Picture Stories (2007) * Lots of Opposites (2007) * Music Player Storybook (2007) * Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street (2007) * I'm a Helper (2007) * Color Carnival (2008) * Rosita and Elmo Read a Recipe (2008) * Rosita and the Beanstalk (2008) * Storybook ABCs (2008) * What's the Word on the Street? (2008) * Count to 10 (2009) * Love, Elmo (2009) * My Big Book of Firsts (2009) * Busy Friends (2010) * Murray's First Book of Words (2010) * Elmo's Christmas Picture Puzzles & Songs (2011) * Elmo's Merry Christmas (2011) * Over on Sesame Street (2012) See also * Sesame Street monsters Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters